Descending from the Stars
---- This place is the same... ---- The night was filled with the music of crickets and bugs. It was a clear night, and the moon was a grand light in the sky. It's light rained down on the illustrious Land of Yang. The stars were also spectacular in their positions. Footsteps joined the music of the night, the sound of grass being crushed underneath multiple feet. A goddess-like beauty moved with grace. Her face, of porcelain skin, was void of expression. Her hair of white cascaded down her white kimono which was decorated at the sleeves with gold. An emblem of the moon was seen on the back of her clothing. Holding her right hand was a boy of short stature. His hair was just as impressive as his mother's, but it was of the deepest shade of black. It fell from his head to his toes. Holding her left hand was a girl even shorter than the boy. Her hair matched the color of her mother's, but it reached just above her shoulders. Her eyes were unique in the sense that they were two different colors: sky blue and gold. They arrived at a large estate, great in size. Two pillars stood on each side of a double door. The woman stepped forward with her children. She hesitated. She hadn't been on this world in eighteen years, nor had she seen her cousin, the owner of the estate. But she pushed her anxiety aside, and pushed the doorbell. She stood back and waited for the doors to open. A wonderful arrangement is what she decided. The symphony of sounds that accompanied the restful night were beautiful. With her significant other on the moon and their children accompanying him the house was quiet. Though she was reminded that she wasn't truly alone by a gentle kick. Peering down, she stared at her rounded belly. Recalling her precious child resting inside. Cupping a hand to the stomach, the woman began murmuring to her sleeping baby. Further affection was cut short by the sound of a bell however. She stood as her violet gaze reflected the stars outside her window. She wondered who could be at her door given the late hour. Given the oddness of the situation, a maternal protectiveness arose, nature responding to her call as the crickets and bugs lapsed into silence. The presence on the other side felt familiar, though what was with it did not. Gathering to her side was her wood dragon Ryūjin, possessing a greater sentience as it was imbued with her abilities and life-giving properties. Steadying herself, the woman opened the door as she readied herself for what lay on the other side. A feeling of sadness and happiness invaded Himizu's thoughts. She could not truly describe how she felt, but when she looked at her cousin, now slightly aged and carrying life within her, she saw the girl who helped her run a country and village. She saw the girl who she almost attacked when they first met. She grew along with her. She cleared her thoughts to speak. "Kurumi.." she said with a voice pleasing to the ears. "Hello. It's been quite long since I've seen you." She said with a somber smile. Her daughter tugged on her large sleeve. "Mama, who's this?" She asked innocently. Her son hid behind her slightly, his eyes exploring the woman's face. "Tsukimi, Mōragetsu, this is my cousin, Kurumi." "Too long Himizu," she responded, embracing her cousin. Kurumi remained mindful of her rounded torso, feeling her child shift as a dream-filled slumber continued. Her mind's eye drifted to that fateful day. A young, caution-filled kunoichi with a nation on her tail finding the tender familial love of an ostracized cousin. Joining hands, they forged a nation in their own image, built a land that would sustain its people for generations to come. She broke the embrace. "What are their names?" Kuru asked, before receiving an answer in the form of an introduction. "So you have children of your own," Kurumi confirmed, her smile warm and inviting. Sensing the dispelled tension, the nighttime resumed as a symphony of crickets rose and fell. "Where has the time gone?" Himizu's heart began radiating warmth at the sound of her cousin's voice. However, the sudden realization of why she was there loomed over her, creating sadness in her core. "Time has definitely slipped between my fingers. But.. I'm requesting your assistance, Kurumi." She said with slight tension. Tsukimi gazed at her mother to hear what she had to say. "I sense a threat coming to the moon. I've done my research on the matter and found a few texts written by the Ootsutsuki. A being who leads an army will come soon, and because of that, I must leave my children in your care. I can't give you all the details right now." She said, gently redirecting her children to stand in front of her. Kurumi paused. "What is it?" she asked, sensing Himizu's worry and discomfort. She felt a shift as if her baby felt the renewed tension. "The clan that came from the stars? How many of them plan on invading our home?" Kuru asked. She knew this wasn't the first time Ōtsutsuki had arrived. They were initially responsible for the introduction of ninshū and ninjutsu through their descendants. To be precise, she was descended from this first visitor, though such connections had been lost to time. "Why do they persist in attacking our planet? Surely they realize the tree here is no longer viable for what they desire," Kurumi continued. Though her train of thought was broken as she realized what her cousin was requesting. "Of course I will take them in. I will not turn away the children of my cousin." she responded, beckoning for the two to come closer. Maternal warmth stirring as she took in her little cousins. So young yet already involved in such large, overarching schemes. Himizu took the time to answer only one of her questions. "They are aware that the God Tree is no longer viable. It is for stronger reasons than that." She watched her children walk forward to their cousin. Himizu's heart broke when her son ran forward in the opposite direction from Kurumi, leaping into his mother's arms. His tears dampened her kimono. "Mama! Don't leave!" He cried, holding on tightly to her dress. Himizu shed a tear. "Mouragetsu, I will be back for the both of you. I promise." Her own heart broke as she watched this scene unfold. However, Kurumi suspected Himizu had her reasons for leaving them here. Though she would admit that she was surprised that Himizu had children given what little contact the two had since her departure. Her cousin wasn't the type to run away from her problems though she also preferred keeping others out of the crossfire. "Trust in your mother to do as she says. She's one of the strongest combatants I know but more importantly she wants you to stay safe." Kurumi said, taking Tsukimi by the hand before waiting for Mouragetsu to make his last goodbyes. Mouragetsu calmed his cries, and loosened his grip on his mother. Himizu planted a lovely kiss on his forehead, to show that he was in fact loved by her. She rubbed his head lovingly and soon walked over to her daughter, giving her a hug and a kiss as well. Afterwards, she embraced her own cousin. "Thank you so much, Kurumi. I'll explain everything soon. And.. if I somehow lose this battle.. and perhaps die...please take care of the children." She asked, tears pricking her eyes once again. After Kurumi's response, the woman vanished into light, seemingly taking her place on the moon. Kurumi took her cousin into her grasp before hugging her fiercely. "You won't lose and you won't die. Don't be foolish; have faith in your abilities and their capacity to fulfill your objectives." she responded. As her cousin disappeared, Kurumi turned to the two children. "Come along, you have a big day tomorrow," she said, her hands lovingly enfolding their own before leading them inside. Ever the gentleman, Ryuujin closed the door behind them before quietly taking its leave. Though she planned showing them to their own beds, the trio plus one ended up in a sleeping mass on her own. The woman's grasp extended protectively around her two small cousins. ---- The day after... ---- The nightly chorus was replaced by the chirping of birds and bugs. The humming of insects reminded the inhabitants of the Land of Yang that it was a day of warm weather. The quartet of humans traversed briskly. The two moon children held their big cousin's hands, each on either side of her. An umbrella was needed to protect them from the harsh sunlight. In their sights was a large village, smaller than the land's capitol. It would be there where they would be enrolled in the academy. It would the best solution to occupy their time during the day, while their cousin did her daily paperwork. "Why do we have to go there?" Mouragetsu, the oldest sibling asked. He was quite irritated with the entire idea. He wasn't good with social interactions, considering that the only other humans he knew was his mother and sister. "Because you need to broaden your horizons. Remaining holed up somewhere is no way to exist," Kurumi responded patiently. Perhaps anticipating his own retort, she continued, "even I have interactions with other people over the course of the day. You must learn how to coexist with others. This world is a large expanse and wherever you go you will encounter other people and beings. You must learn how to talk to them." She would continue walking with them as the valley that the village called home loomed. They reached the gates as a shinobi dropped down from above. "State your name and intentions." the kunoichi said, before recognizing who she was talking to. "Lady Daimyō! This is a most unexpected visit. Why are you here?" she asked, her ears twitching slightly as she remained alert for outside threats. "I'm here to drop off these little cousins of mine at the Academy for their first day. I figured some social interaction would be good for them while I'm working. So even the clan head can't escape guard duty?" she responded before snickering. Earning an exasperated sigh from her friend as she gave the signal for the gates to open. Tsukimi was absolutely amazed. She watched with excitement as the Kanchi woman's ears twitched and moved about, her eyes were fixated. And then she remembered her teachings. She made the connection and could hardly contain herself. "C-cat!" She yelled out. "But the picture books made you look different." She added, tilting her head slightly. Mouragetsu was also confused by the woman's appearance, but unlike his younger sister, he would leave his outrageous opinions to himself. He tugged on Kurumi's clothing before asking a question. "Do all the people here have cat ears?" Kurumi laughed as Naomi glowered at her good-naturedly. "She's not a cat Kimi. Her family descends from a group of people who survived fighting a powerful entity known as Shukaku. Their efforts to survive eventually resulting in them absorbing disproportionate amounts of chakra from it with a side-effect being the addition of some physical traits. They're often called the Tanuki People because Shukaku is classified as part of the tanuki species," she summarized. This explanation was as much for Moura as it was for Tsukimi. "Not all of them, the people who do have tanuki ears are a part of the Kanchi family, headed by Ms.Honorable herself," she continued, receiving another glare as they entered through the open gates. Stretching beyond was a restful location that still contained the hustle and bustle denoting village life. Serving as natural boundaries were the cliff-faces encompassing the location, adding a stark beauty when mixed with the greens of gardens, grass and trees. A babbling brook wove through its center while smaller ponds reflected the sunlight above. Holding onto her two cousins, she would lead them through the village, exchanging greetings as women passed on their way to the markets and men collected the harvest. Despite the atmosphere, there was a sense of balance that was sorely lacking in most of the world. Upon reaching the academy, Kurumi stepped inside before bringing Tsukimi and Mouragetsu. "Here to enroll?" the lady asked. They fussed over some details for a time before settling everything down. First to be dropped off was Tsukimi, receiving a fierce hug and gentle kiss before being walked to her section. Next, was Mouragetsu. The teacher stood, having the same twitching ears as the guard. Though in addition she possessed a pronounced and fluffy tail. "Kurumi? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Just dropping off my cousin for his first day. Asami Haruki meet Mouragetsu. Moura, meet Asami Haruki. She will be your homeroom instructor. Should you have any pressing questions or concerns you are to speak with her ok?" Kurumi stated. Once again, tanuki ears were a recurring theme with many of the village. Mouragetsu watched his teacher with slight interest. Her tail was different from the one that they saw before. "Hello, Asami-sensei." He said with respect, bowing politely. What he failed to realize were the five students sitting in class already. A girl with hair of purple and white eyed him suspiciously. A smile etched onto her lips. "And who is he?" She asked to the young girl next to her. She was less interesting to look at, with blonde hair and brown eyes. She kept quiet. "And good morning to you Mouragetsu-kun." Asami responded approvingly. Whoever was responsible for his upbringing had seen it fit for him to be taught proper manners. Nevertheless, tanuki ears had their usages. The whispers of the two girls were quickly caught by Asami's hearing. "He is to be your new classmate from this day forward. I expect that you will treat him with kindness and courtesy befitting our village. Kurumi bent down slightly, conscious of her growing belly. "Be good ok? I'll return to pick up you and Tsukimi afterwards." she said. Taking Mouragetsu into her arms, she would give him a hug and kiss. "If you would take your leave Lady Daimyō," Asami said apologetically, needing to begin the day's lectures. "Of course, I'll be on my way then," Kurumi responded before exiting, giving a warm wave as she returned to her offices. Asami waited for Mouragetsu to take his seat as she prepared the day's lessons. "Seeing as we have a new member of our class, I would like you all to introduce yourselves," she stated. The academy students stood up in their seats upon their teacher's request. The curious girl was the first to speak, since she sat on the end of the long desk. "Reichou Otsuge. I'm pleased to meet you." She said slyly. The blonde-haired girl was next to speak. "Eika Hantsuki of the Eika Clan. " She said with a calm disposition. Mouragetsu acknowledged the two with a bow. "Nice to meet you, Eika and Otsuge." Kitani stood with the rest of his classmates. "Name's Kitani. It's nice to have another guy in here. Too many females," he cackled while instinctively ducking the slap surely headed his way. Asami glared at the cheeky boy as he was disciplined before bidding the group to sit down. "For the sake of formalities I will introduce myself once more. My name is Asami Haruki and I will serve as your instructor. I am a member of the Kanchi Clan and a tokubetsu jōnin in the service of Matsuri Village." Satisfied that she had everyone's attention, Asami began the first lesson of the day. "As you know, the cornerstone of shinobi is ninjutsu. So we will begin with one of ninjutsu's central techniques: transformation." Preparing herself, Asami generated a few handseals before activating the technique. Within seconds, their instructor was replaced by an exact representation of the Lady Daimyō, her eyes holding the same cheeky twinkle, the rounded belly a precise depiction. Mouragetsu also acknowledged the young man before taking a seat between Hantsuki and the young man. As his teacher began to instruct the class, he paid great attention to her words. It was a familiar lesson that his mother made sure to teach. Handseals were an important part of ninjutsu. Luckily, Mouragetsu had some skill with them. Otsuge occasionally glanced at the newcomer, observing his unique appearance. His absurdly long hair, his light skin tone, his large captivating eyes, he was definitely handsome in her mind. She suddenly received a kick in the shin by Hantsuki, her friend. It certainly snapped her back into reality. Hantsuki wasn't the only one to notice Otsuge's distraction. "Oh my goodness...he's been here for five seconds and you're already crushing," Kitani teased while making a mock googly eyed expression. Asami noticed the distraction of two of her pupils. "Perhaps you would like to be the first to demonstrate the transformation technique Kitani. Otsuge will do so after you finish while the rest follow suit. Understood?" she reprimanded. Kitani bowed his head, momentarily chastised before regaining his confidence. "Sure." Asami nodded. "Good. Now remember, attention to detail is critical when using this technique. Remembering body language, eye color, expressions and dimensions are key components to a successful transformation." She then waved Kitani down while dispelling her own transformation. Standing with a jaunty air, he flexed. "So what should I be sensei?" Kit asked. "Try copying my appearance." Asami responded. With a flourish, he began his handseal work, creating a puff of smoke that would reveal a second Asami, her tail whipping about. "Not bad, the dimensions are correct...really? You didn't think I would notice that extra addition here?" she sighed before pointing. "Also, your expressions are still representative of you. Someone who knows me will immediately recognize that you aren't me. Remember that you must fully embody the person you are imitating." Otsuge jumped up without a moment's notice as she watched her peer fail. "Kitani-kun. You'd have to be a fool to think that's what she looks like." she says before performing multiple hand seals. With the sudden puff of smoke, it then cleared to reveal their teacher: however, this was extremely different. With an enticing bosom and exaggerated curves, she stood seductively. Her tail wrapped around her leg, and some smoke covered her succulent breasts. She had mistakenly performed the Sexy Technique. She was met with raucous laughter and hollering. Mouragetsu averted his gaze. Even Hantsuki herself looked shocked, it was quite a shameful sight. Kitani guffawed several times before falling to the ground in laughter. "Damn, you make my adjustments look modest and lady-like. SOMEONE HAS YOU IN THE FEELS," he said before losing his capability to speak. Asami sighed. "I would point out the exaggerations but I think everyone can see them clearly. The general figure is ok, but as you can see the additional voluptuousness has no place here. Unless you are attempting to seduce someone. Is that the case Otsuge-chan?" the instructor asked while raising an eyebrow. Otsuge returned to her normal self. Embarrassed by herself, she took a seat, completely ignoring her question. Hantsuki simply rolled her eyes and stood from her seat, but was surprised to see Mouragetsu standing before her. His eyes narrowed and he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. Following a series of hand seals, he transformed. The smoke revealed a perfect replica of the Kanchi teacher. To her rounded ears down to her fluffy tail. Even her expression was nailed. The demonstration attracted ooos and ahhs from the students. It was extremely impressive for not only a new student, but someone unfamiliar with ninjutsu. Hantsuki raised an eyebrow. "Interesting." She stated. After his turn, she did the same. Also a perfect replica of the teacher. This really caused some whisper among the students. They were an equal match in terms of ninjutsu. They then wondered who would win in a match against each other. Otsuge pouted. Asami nodded her approval. "Those are proper executions of the Transformation Technique. As you can see, they possess an attention to detail that is sorely lacking in the previous attempts. I must say I'm impressed Mouragetsu. It's rare to have two exceptional individuals in the same room. Have you encountered ninjutsu before?" Asami asked after the murmurs died down. Kitani for his part chuckled. He knew skill when he saw it and both of them had it in spades. Maybe he'd have a reason to start applying himself again. With no expectations to worry about or clan surname to weigh on him, motivation tended to be in short supply. He snickered quietly as Otsuge fumed in the corner. Mouragetsu returned to his normal form to answer the question. "N-no. I simply have been taught the basics, such as nature transformation, shape transformation, things of that nature." He stated. Otsuge was absolutely captivated by his manner of speech. Hantsuki sharpened her gaze at the boy. She wondered from where did he originate from. It was a question she would have to ask at a later time. Once again, the students whispered. He was an interesting boy. Asami studied him. "That is more than the basics Mouragetsu-kun. That is considerably advanced," she paused while considering this development. "We will discuss this later. Nevertheless, I expect that you all will learn from Hantsuki and Mouragetsu's example. They exhibited excellent renditions of myself. Given time to familiarize themselves with my mannerisms, preferences, and personality the difference between myself and their imitations would be difficult if not impossible. If there is anything you should take from this lesson it is a keen observation using all of your senses. This trait is something that will serve you well in every facet of your shinobi studies. It could be what saves your life while on a mission." Kitani studied Mouragetsu with a new interest. "Are you sure you should be here? I'm pretty sure you have a good idea of everything you'll "learn" in this place," he commented. Mouragetsu was shocked by what his teacher stated. He was sure that they were basic lessons, but it was revealed that he was more advanced than the other students. He sat down and then answered the boy's question. "I do belong here." He said, but it rang out in his head. It was a false statement. He was from the moon, a far distance from Earth. Hantsuki remained quiet, but Otsuge was only more intrigued. Asami could sense Mouragetsu's confusion before deciding to address it later. "Given the recent development, I've decided to move up your favorite part of the day: the Daily Spar," she said as the students whooped in excitement. "I would like to reevaluate your abilities so I can adjust the lessons accordingly. Hantsuki, I would like you to pair up with Otsuge. Kitani you will be partners with Mouragetsu. I expect all of you to abide by our conduct otherwise you will be disciplined appropriately. Understood?" With that, the students began separating as they were led outside by Asami. A few bored individuals came to watch the academy students square off in the compound, curious to see what they had in store. "Ready?" Kitani said, his posture loose and relaxed. As they were led outside, Mouragetsu couldn't help but feel somewhat unprepared. He did practice with his mother after stumbling upon the taijutsu section of his book, but he still had lessons to learn. The two boys walked some distance away from one another, and Mouragetsu bowed, still showing his manners. "I am ready." He said with bravery in his chest. He took a stance. "Would you like to take the first attempt at hiting me?" Kitani laughed. "You can go first as the newbie. My mom raised a gentleman not ass," he responded as he adjusted his stance. His posture remained loose and open, ready to move at a moment's notice. While waiting for them to begin Asami's gaze glanced across the rest, noting they wasted no time in engaging. She could feel some one-sided animosity from the Hantsuki and Otsuge duo in particular. It appeared the latter was jealous, causing the instructor to smile slightly. Mouragetsu took a shaky breath. He was nervous to spar with someone on his first day, especially someone that he didn't want to fight. His eyes shifted over to the spar between Hantsuki and Otsuge. They were ruthless. Hantsuki would effortlessly dodge all of Otsuge's palm strikes, as if she could see it coming from a mile away. Determination was written into Otsuge's eyes, beads of sweat already forming on her forehead. With agility, Hantsuki executed a perfect somersault in the air before landing. Still thrown off by her quick movements, Otsuge failed to dodge the three attacks launched at her successively. Realizing she had failed, Otsuge slumped to the ground. Her eyes weren't visible from the spot that Mouragetsu was standing, but he could tell that she was fighting back tears. Suddenly, she stood to her feet and briskly walked back into the academy building. Mouragetsu watched, but realized that his first taijutsu demonstration was at hand. "Okay." He said, returning to his original fighting stance. A second stood before he stepped with impressive speed. His goal was to strike the boy's shoulder, his sights set. Kitani tsked. His agility was notable, even exceptional. But he didn't have the finishing power. Plus, he noticed Mouragetsu's distraction as he watched the other fights take place. While focused on their sparring session, Kitani didn't think he was one hundred percent there. Nerves maybe. As Mouragetsu closed in, Kit sidestepped, letting Moura's momentum carry him as Tani landed a small blow on Moura's torso. "One." The academy student decided he would avoid using his signature fighting style in excess, believing it too harsh for a first day. Either way he dropped into a stance as he prepared for Mouragetsu to close in a second time. Mouragetsu was stunned. He had failed to strike Kitani, and the boy was able to dodge with a more than simple maneuver. Embarrassment caused Mouragetsu's cheeks to burn with pink. Since he felt an intense stare coming from someone, he looked around to see Hantsuki judging the fight. Her gaze was deadly and her expressionless mask only made him feel more pressure. He remembered his mother's words and held on to them. Fear is all in the mind. Mouragetsu collected himself and his thoughts once more. A match was lit within him. With the same speed he displayed before, Mouragetsu turned sharply. After observing the short-lived spar between Otsuge and Hantsuki, he had noticed a move. Following the bend of his legs, Mouragetsu propelled himself in the air with strength alone. While doing so, his hand went to grab Kitani's arm, pulling it behind his back with the landing. The power of it all would flip his opponent on to the mat. Mouragetsu then used this breach of defense to deliver a strike to the boy's chest. "One." He said with confidence. As soon as his back hit the mat Kitani was up again, deciding that he would in fact use his fighting style. Rolling his neck he settled into a starting stance before going at Mouragetsu with a high-octane linear progression. Yet as he approached Moura his leg lashed out, as he locked his foot around the boy's shin. Pulling him forward, he delivered an expert flick to Moura's head, which combined with his foot caused the boy to tumble backwards onto the ground. "Two and three. You're a fast learner. But you do belong here, for this is only so much you can learn on your own," Kit responded before extending a hand to help Moura off the ground. It was certainly dizzying. Before he knew it, he was looking up at clear skies. His eyes were fixated on the beautiful hue of blue. He was snapped back into reality when he paid attention to his peer. "Y-yes." He stated with hesitation before taking Kitani's hand. With a slight struggle, he stood to his feet and dusted himself off. "I enjoyed sparring with you, Kitani-kun." He said before bowing. "Asami-sensei, I must run inside pf the academy." Afterwards, he hurried inside of the building. Inside, he could only hear subtle crying and sniffling. He ventured down the long hallway until reaching his classroom. He then saw Otsuge, sitting near the wall. She was defeated. Tears raced down her cheeks and dropped onto the floor below her. Mouragetsu walked over and took a seat next to her. She scooted away. "What is troubling you, Otsuge?" He asked with concern. She breathed in through her nose, then wiped her eyes. "A perfect boy like you wouldn't understand. I fail at almost everything I do. My clan has expectations for me. I'm the heiress." She stated in between sniffles. Mouragetsu contemplated on her words. No, he truly didn't understand. "Otsuge, If there is one thing I have learned on my first day here, it is that you must show determination in your efforts. Everyone has the power to become strong." He stated. She lifted her head to look at him. A smile became visible. Suddenly, she felt better. ---- After a long day.. ---- The hot day cooled and calmed into a breezy evening. The sky was dark yet again and the moon peaked through little unnoticeable clouds. Full of delicious food prepared by their cousin, the children were in a room of their own. A nice room intended for the new child, but it would work for the moon children until other preparations were made. Tsukimi slept peacefully as Mouragetsu sat in the window. He watched the bright moon with heavy eyes. His mother was a constant thought on his mind. He wondered if she was safe. If he was perhaps strong enough to assist her with her troubles, he would've stayed. Bit he was merely a child, and he had a sister to protect. His dark locks were put up into a ponytail to take them off of the floor as he walked. He also recalled the students that he met today. Otsuge was a funny character in his eyes. She may fail to do things correctly but there was a sort of hidden potential that he saw in her. Then, Kitani. A boy who masks his true intellect with a playful and fun personality. Mouragetsu thought of him as a potential rival, seeing as though he was bested in their spar. Mouragetsu didn't like the feeling of losing, so he would have to sharpen his skills. And finally, Hantsuki. A quiet girl who observes the situation rather than partaking in it. She seemed rather ominous in his opinion, but it made him more curious about her. "Brother, is Mommy coming back?" Tsukimi asked, startling Mouragetsu. He couldn't truly answer the question she had posed. "...Mother won't forget us, Tsukimi." He responded. He then exited the window and approached her. His hand gently went over her silky hair. He knew that as a brother, it was necessary for his sister to feel safe, and he would make sure of it. With a kiss to her forehead, he climbed in bed with a sigh. He was officially tired, but was even more excited for the next day. A yawn and stretch followed as he held his pillow tightly. The events of today played in his mind until sleep shrouded his thoughts. End.